The Art of Love
by yunakitty
Summary: Is Yukina EVER going to be able to convince Kisa that he's a work of art? Well, he's sure going to try with all his might. A funny, sweet little romance story about a 30 year old editor falling in love for the first time. Yaoi, boy's love.
1. Chapter 1

Kisa rubbed his aching forehead, and then drew out his phone. He tapped out a text to his boyfriend, Yukina, letting him know that hell week was finally drawing to a close. As soon as he was done, he collapsed forward onto his desk, an exhausted sigh escaping from his lips. Why did it always have to be like this? Why couldn't the work be spread out evenly over the month instead of mostly scrunched up into one horrible week?

He must have dozed off while thinking, because the next thing he knew, his coworker Ritsu was nudging him awake. "Come on, we're all going downstairs," he said, yawning widely.

"Ugh, I'm so tired," Kisa moaned, as they boarded the elevator together. He leaned heavily against the wall and closed his eyes. He was sleepy, hungry, ached all over, and felt disgusting to boot. "I hope I beat Yukina to my place," he thought to himself. "If I can just drag myself into the shower before he gets there. I don't want him to smell me like this."

The elevator gave a loud ding at the first floor, and the editors all shuffled out together. Kisa looked down at the ground, using all his might to will each foot in front of the other and continue to propel himself forward. His legs felt weak and shaky. Suddenly, the floor looked like a very inviting place to take a nap, and Kisa's knees buckled. He crumpled into a heap on the tile, which didn't draw any concern or attention from his coworkers. They were all perilously near to the same condition, and it was sort of like a wartime situation. The soldiers couldn't stop to help the fallen, or they would fall too. They all just figured he could sleep right there and catch the first morning train home.

Kisa wavered between consciousness and unconsciousness, hazy images floating before his eyes. He gave one last weak sigh before succumbing to sleep.

"Kisa-san? Kisa-san!" The bright and melodious voice of his lover, Yukina, brought him back to the real world. He lifted his head a fraction of an inch off the floor to see Yukina's oil-paint splattered boots hurrying forward. "Kisa-san, are you all right?" he asked, his voice worried and anxious.

"I'm great," Kisa croaked out. The next thing he knew, he was being hefted up onto Yukina's back.

"Just hold on around my shoulders," Yukina told him. He carefully plodded out of the building and towards the train station.

"I told you to meet me at my place," Kisa whined. "Why did you come here?"

"Because of last time, when you slept on the train on the way home and ended up riding it for three hours before you realized. It's not safe for a man as cute as you to be alone and vulnerable on a train! Who knows what kind of pervert could have tried to touch you while you were sleeping?"

"It would have been fine," Kisa protested, though he was barely able to hold onto Yukina's back. They boarded the train together, and Yukina carefully set Kisa on the seat, and sat down beside him. Kisa immediately slumped sideways, his head falling into Yukina's lap. Yukina just smiled, stroking his boyfriend's black hair.

Kisa slept fitfully for a few minutes, then was awakened with a start by a sudden train announcement. He blinked up through bleary eyes, stunned by the painfully bright overhead lighting. He covered his eyes with his hand and turned his head away from it, up towards Yukina's face. There, he looked with mild confusion at the blurry image of a dazzlingly beautiful man. "It's an angel," he murmured to himself. "I've died. This is heaven, and there's an angel cradling me. I thought... I always thought I'd go to hell for all the whoring around I did. What a nice surprise." His eyes fell closed again, and he resumed his restless nap.

Ten minutes later, they had arrived at their station. Yukina hefted Kisa up bridal style, and carried him out of the train. This wasn't that hard, as Yukina was a strong young man of over six feet, while Kisa tipped the scales at a whopping 105 pounds, being only five foot two.

Once they were inside Kisa's apartment, Yukina laid him gently down on the sofa, and then went to the bathroom and began filling the tub. While that was going, he went into the kitchen and heated up some soup, which he took to Kisa and urged him to drink. Kisa was confused and resistant at first, but then greedily consumed the nourishment and hydration he so desperately needed. Yukina then set the empty mug aside and set to work undressing Kisa.

"N-no... don't!" Kisa protesting, coming more awake and fighting with Yukina.

"Kisa-san. I know you're tired. I promise that I am not trying to have sex with you." Yukina insistently worked at the buttons on Kisa's shirt.

"It's n-not that!" Kisa cried. Deep down, even though his body was utterly exhausted, there was nothing more he wanted to do than to fuck Yukina right then and there.

"Then what is it? What's wrong?" Yukina asked, as he pulled off Kisa's pants despite the man trying to slap his hands away.

"I'm... I'm..." Kisa looked away in shame as Yukina peeled off his grimy shirt. "I'm just so disgusting right now. I smell. I hate that you're seeing me like this." He looked completely ashamed and mortified.

To his surprise and relief, Yukina just chuckled and lifted him up. "Didn't I already tell you that I love you no matter what? It doesn't matter. Right now, it's my job as your boyfriend to take care of you."

"But..." Kisa started to protest.

"No buts," Yukina chided him, helping him into the tub. He rolled up his sleeves and set to work scrubbing the limp Kisa from head to toe. He handed him a toothbrush and let him brush his teeth right there in the tub. Then he pulled him back out and toweled him off, and carried him to the bed. There, he assisted Kisa to get his pajamas on.

Kisa was out like a light by the time Yukina returned from doing his own bedtime preparations. He smiled down on the gently snoring man, then stripped off his own shirt and pants, and climbed into bed in just his underwear. He snuggled up behind Kisa and fell fast asleep.

It was about noon the next day when Kisa finally became one of the living again. He yawned and stretched, feeling remarkably refreshed. He was just sitting up when Yukina entered the bedroom, carrying a basket of clean clothes. "Oh! Kisa-san! You're awake!" he said, the delight evident in his voice.

As usual, he looked flawless, his longish ginger hair pulled back in the half-ponytail he always wore when painting or doing housework. His fitted button up lavender shirt was both stylish and sexy, and he wore a pair of dark washed jeans that fit him like a glove. A silver necklace adorned his throat, and his many ear piercings glittered in the midday sun that streamed through the window, giving that impression that Kisa always had that the man positively sparkled.

Kisa sat up groggily. "Oh, sorry... yeah, the dirty laundry was really built up," he apologized.

Yukina breezed over and tilted his chin up, kissing him happily. "It was no problem," he assured his boyfriend. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

As if on cue, Kisa's stomach rumbled loudly. Kisa placed a hand over it. "I guess that's a yes," he said.

"I made brunch," Yukina said brightly. "Come on!"

Kisa was led into the kitchen, where a quiche, muffins, and some fruit and yogurt parfaits waited. As always, they looked gorgeous, and Kisa knew they would taste just as wonderful. He sat down and dug in enthusiastically.

Yukina rested his chin on his hands and adoringly watched Kisa eat seconds. Kisa caught his eye, looked away, and then looked back again, slightly annoyed. "Don't watch me eat," he grumbled.

"I can't help it," Yukina laughed lightly. "I love seeing you enjoying my food. Also, you are just too, too cute."

"No, I'm not," Kisa muttered. "I'm a shrimpy old homo."

"Don't say those kinds of things about the man I love," Yukina playfully chided him. "You are a petite, experienced, sexy man."

"I guess that's a different way of looking at things," Kisa mumbled, shoving the last bite of muffin in his mouth. "But I just... I just don't understand why you do all of this for me. Take care of me and cook for me and all that."

"Because I love you," Yukina explained simply.

"I know that, but..." Kisa sighed. "It's just like... really? Me? You love _me_ that much? I feel like you're losing out on this deal. I'm not worth all this." Indeed, for years Kisa thought all he was worth was a couple drinks so that any attractive man could have him for the night. So with someone as inhumanly gorgeous as Yukina, there was really no need for extra effort. Kisa would have slept with him for no effort on Yukina's part.

But Yukina leaned across the table and stroked his face tenderly. "You are worth it," he said quietly. "You are so, so worth it."

Kisa looked away, embarrassed but pleased. He left Yukina to wash the dishes as he went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth and washed his face.

He went to the bedroom and removed his pajamas, and was just about to pull on some pants when Yukina appeared in the doorway. "Oh, Kisa-san," he said, his voice low and sultry. "I wouldn't bother getting dressed just yet."

"Yeah, I guess it would be a waste of time," Kisa admitted. He glanced at the bed, and then at Yukina, and made a sharp motion with his head.

Five seconds later Kisa was on his back with Yukina over him, kissing urgently. "I've wanted you so badly," Yukina whispered in his ear, then ran a tongue around the rim of it.

"I want you too," Kisa breathed back.

"Damn, I can't even decide what I want to do with you first," Yukina panted. He was opening his own pants and pulled his hardness out, stroking at it desperately.

Kisa reached out and took a hold of it. "Let me," he whispered, and urged Yukina onto his back. He lowered himself down and opened his mouth, letting his tongue creep out and tease at the slit. Then he took the head between his lips and began to suck.

"Ohhhh... godddd... Kisa-san..." Yukina moaned, his hand tangled in Kisa's baby fine hair. "It's so fucking goooood..."

"I know," Kisa thought to himself, smirking with his mouth full. Between the fact that he'd been sucking dick like a pro for half of his life, and the fact that his lover was a virile and ready young man, it never took long to finish him this way.

And indeed, within sixty seconds, Kisa was swallowing a mouthful of cum as Yukina melted back into the bed, deliriously happy. Kisa just came up and laid beside him, removing his own underwear and then looking over expectantly. Yukina's eyes fluttered open, then he glanced down at Kisa's erection, and laughed apologetically. "Oh, sorry, it's time for you!" he said.

He slithered down and took Kisa's manhood into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, trying to give his older boyfriend as much pleasure as he had received. Kisa moaned softly and arched his back. Yukina got better at it every time.

Their sex was always like this. They would be unable to touch each other for as many as four weeks in a row because of work and school. Then they'd get together and do it four or five times, in a mad frenzy to make up for all the time lost. Kisa had always had a huge libido, and his refractory period was remarkably short for someone his age. He could easily get an erection, even two minutes after he had just climaxed. And since Yukina was a healthy, horny twenty one year old, when they got together, they fucked like rabbits.

"Does it feel good, Kisa-san?" Yukina murmured, as he brought his mouth off and stroked it a few times with his hand.

"Oh, yeah..." Kisa assured him. "Keep doing it. Oh god, I'm so close."

"Kisa-san," Yukina murmured happily, and took him in his mouth again.

"Yukina..." Kisa moaned. "Oh... ohhhh..." He bucked upwards rapidly, and came to a powerful finish on Yukina's tongue.

As he sighed happily and stretched out on the bed, he watched Yukina rise up, pulling at a recovered erection. "Kisa-san... I want you..." he whispered lustily.

Kisa spread his thighs as he gestured at the nightstand. "Get the lube."

Yukina turned and retrieved the bottle, then anointed himself with it. He moved his slippery fingers between Kisa's legs and pushed one in. Kisa rolled his eyes back and moaned. He had heard that for some men, it was painful or uncomfortable or unpleasant. It had never been like that for him. There was no more heavenly feeling than being filled up and stretched out. And with Yukina, there was a whole new layer to the pleasure. For years, with dozens of random men, it had just been purely physical. But now there was so much more to it... he loved hearing Yukina grunt as he thrust in and out, he loved to kiss while they were doing it. It was just so mind blowing now that he could never get enough of it.

Yukina was easing himself inside now, and Kisa cried out in delight. Yukina's cock was so big and thick and always _so_ hard. It felt incredible. "Oh, Kisa-san..." Yukina sighed, placing his hands on the undersides of Kisa's thighs and pushing them up and back as he pressed deeper.

"Yukina..." Kisa moaned. He reached down and stroked himself, biting his lip in anticipation for the moment when Yukina struck that amazing spot inside. It happened seconds later, and Kisa wailed in pleasure.

They thrust desperately against each other. The bed creaked and thumped underneath them. "It's so good, Kisa-san..." Yukina groaned.

"Yeah..." Kisa agreed. Their mouths met and their tongues clashed together as Yukina slammed into Kisa's body over and over again.

Yukina broke away from the kiss, his breathing erratic. "It's... I can't..." he groaned, and then he gave a sharp cry as he exploded, filling up Kisa deep inside. Kisa stroked himself faster, clamping his body down and finding his own release less than a minute later.

Afterwards, they lay side by side in the bed, sweaty and rumpled. Yukina turned his head and gazed lovingly at Kisa. "You're wonderful," he breathed out.

"I'm not," Kisa grumbled. He covered up his face with one hand.

Yukina pulled his hand way and leaned over to kiss him. "When are you going to start believing me?" he asked gently.

"I don't know," Kisa mumbled. "Give me a few years."


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you think people think when they see us together at a place like this?" Yukina asked, obviously thrilled.

"Cool older cousin has been blackmailed by grandma into taking the dorky younger cousin out to a theme park," Kisa muttered gloomily to himself.

"What?! No way..." Yukina laughed. "No one would think that." He ran his knuckles up the outside of Kisa's arm, causing the man to about come out of his skin. "I bet they're thinking, 'Damn, how did that college guy land such a cute younger boyfriend?'" He laughed again, the beautiful, melodious sound echoing in Kisa'a ears.

"Who would ever think that...?" Kisa grumbled, though he wished that even one person might look at them and think that.

They were walking up to the entrance of Kuma Park. This had been Yukina's idea. As much as he enjoyed spending their days together holed up inside fucking, sleeping, eating, fucking, fucking, sleeping, and fucking again, he knew that for their relationship to develop, they needed to go on proper dates and spend time together outside.

The outside part of it was what Kisa looked the least comfortable with. He was blinking against the bright sunshine, trying in vain to shield his eyes with his hand. Yukina mused that with Kisa's job as an editor, he rarely spent much time outside. He just smiled and pulled Kisa by the hand into a strip of shade against the border walls, and they kept walking, uninhibited by the glare of the sun.

Kisa glanced over at Yukina. _Damn, why does the guy have to look so fine at every single moment?_ he thought. It almost made him miserable how perfect his boyfriend was. Today's outfit was an iridescent silver sleeveless shirt, snugly fitting black jeans, and a black choker around his neck. His silky ginger hair was held back with a silver head band. _How does he manage to look even gayer than me?_ Kisa marveled. He looked down at his own modest ensemble of a pink t-shirt and old faded jeans. _I look positively hetero standing next to him_. Then he laughed at himself. _Ha, like that could be possib__le! I've got a terminal case of gay face._

They handed over their free passes at the gate. Yukina had gotten them as some kind of reward for helping his professors with a visiting art exhibit. "Wow, what should we do first?" Yukina asked, sounding excited. He was scanning all the different attractions on the horizon.

Kisa took a map and sat down at the nearest bench. Yukina scooted in next to him, breathing heavily. "Look at us," he sighed. "We're on a date."

"I know that," Kisa hissed, unfolding the map. "Please don't keep reminding me."

"Are you unhappy to be with me?" Yukina asked, worried.

"It's not that!" Kisa dropped his voice. "I'm just embarrassed."

Yukina watched the blush rise up in his lover's cheeks. It took every ounce of restraint he had not to scoop the man up and kiss him all over every inch of his body. "Sorry, Kisa-san," he apologized with a smile, sliding a little further away on the bench. He had to remember to give his boyfriend space sometimes.

Kisa managed to shake off his embarrassment. "Okay... so..." he examined the map. "Can you ride roller coasters?"

"Sure."

"Not scared of them? Don't get sick?"

"No, not at all."

"Great! Let's ride the Doom Snake then." Kisa placed one tiny finger on the western edge of the map.

"Wow, jumping right in, eh?" Yukina asked with a laugh. "Most people would start with something tame and work their way up."

"Oh, not me," Kisa said airily, as they headed towards the ride. "I don't need to be prepared. I can take it. I just jump right on."

They both flushed as they realized the double meaning of the words. They glanced at each other and then quickly glanced away. "A-anyway!" Kisa continued. "So, you pick the next ride."

"Let's do the log flume!"

"What if we get wet?" Kisa said skeptically. "I hate walking around the park in squishy shoes."

"Oh, I know a trick for that!" Yukina said, as they began to queue up for the Doom Snake. "You sit in the very front of the log. The front seats never get wet."

"Are you sure?" Kisa asked doubtfully.

"Yeah, it's like, scientifically proven," Yukina insisted. The line was moving fast now. It didn't seem like many visitors wanted to take on the scariest ride first thing in the morning. "Oh hell yeah!" Yukina cheered, as they approached the loading station. "We're going to be in the very front of this ride too!"

"How many?" the ride attendant asked in a bored voice.

"Two," Yukina breathed.

"Row 1. How many?" the attendant asked the next cluster of people.

Once they were safely latched in, Yukina reached over and held Kisa's hand. "Wh-what are you doing?" Kisa spluttered.

"Relax, no one can see our hands," Yukina assured him. "And I'm kind of scared," he admitted in a shy voice. "Would you please hold my hand while we ride this?"

Kisa turned red, but did not let go of Yukina's hand. "I guess..." he mumbled. "But-!"

Any further arguments were cut off as the ride came to life, and they shot forward at sixty miles an hour. Round and round they went, upside down, faster and faster. Kisa loved it. And with a glance over at Yukina, he realized that so did he. "Big liar," he thought to himself. "Saying he was scared. He's having even more fun than me. But I guess it's all right..." He felt Yukina squeeze his hand, and it made his wind whipped cheeks get hot.

The ride was over in less than three minutes. Yukina and Kisa tumbled out of the car and onto the unloading platform. "All right, so which way to the log flume?"

Yukina looked around for a moment, pointed off in the distance, and then took off, still holding Kisa's hand. Kisa was going to protest, but he was afraid that if they weren't attached, he'd lose the overly excited man in the crowd. So he just let it be.

Uncle Bear's Big Wet Log Flume was set inside an artificial mountain, and the winding queue up to the attraction was lined with animatronic bears playing banjoes. "This ride is so silly," Kisa sighed.

"When was the last time you came here?" Yukina asked him.

"Hmm? Oh, ten years ago." Kisa remembered it. He had been in college, and had been roped into going on a group date with several other people. He had felt very sorry for the unfortunate girl who had been paired with him. She had towered over him by at least six inches, and looked none too pleased that her blind date was very obviously gay. She had clung on to another couple, being their third wheel, while Kisa was left free to wander the park by himself.

Yukina broke through Kisa's remembrances, speaking brightly. "Wow, ten years ago was the last time I came too! It was a school trip for fifth grade!"

_Fifth grade..._ Kisa groaned inwardly. _When I was halfway through college, he was still in elementary school. I really am a disgusting old homo, preying on this pretty young thing._

Yukina continued to talk. "They've changed so much since then," he marveled. "There's about seven new rides. And they've remodeled others."

"This one's still as hokey as ever," Kisa pointed out.

"Come on and swing with me, on the old apple tree," a nearby robotic bear sang. "You can be my lovin' bear, and I'll be your honey bee!"

Yukina and Kisa looked at each other with blank faces, and then broke out into raucous laughter. Yukina had tears running down his face and he gasped for breath. "Were they always so stupid?" he giggled.

Kisa held his sides. "I think so, you just don't notice it as much when you're young!" They continued to laugh even as the line moved forward and they were unable to see or hear the bear anymore.

They rounded another corner in the dark corridors, and were faced with a goofy looking cartoon crocodile, whose jaws snapped randomly as he too sang a song. "Don't you love me no more? You threw my shoes out the door..."

Their breathless laughter started up anew.

They finally made it to the start of the ride, where they asked if they could wait for the next log and be seated in the front. The handlers waved them over to the side disinterestedly, and as soon as the next log arrived and was unloaded, they were ushered into the front row. "There's water on the seat," Kisa fretted. "I thought you said the front seats don't get wet."

"It must have just splashed in when people were getting out," Yukina suggested. He tried to swipe away the water from Kisa's spot before the man sat down, but it was a futile task.

The staff was imploring everyone to take their seats, so Kisa sat down quickly, and winced as the cold water seeped through his jeans. _I guess it's not the first or last time my ass has gotten wet..._ he reminded himself.

The ride slowly took off then, climbing steadily up a hill and then plummeting down it. A medium sized wave hit the log, but as Yukina had predicted, the front seat was spared. The back rows got splashed heavily from the sides, however, and the group of girls in them could be heard squealing.

The ride tottered along, rounding a corner and going back inside the mountain. An illuminated scene of bears frolicking could be seen there, and more of the silly music was playing. It passed through, headed up another hill, and then there was a fake-out plummet of only a few feet. The log floated peacefully along for a couple more minutes, passing more musical scenes of ridiculous animal life.

One more hill was ascended, and then the big drop came. The log plunged three stories into a pool of water, but again, the back rows got the majority of the saturation. Kisa and Yukina were only lightly flecked with droplets from the side spray.

"Hey, you were right!" Kisa exclaimed. "We hardly got wet at all!"

Yukina started to say something, but just then, their log bumped to a sudden stop. A goofy voice came over the loudspeakers built into the log. "Sorry, folks! Looks like Mr. Crocodile's causing trouble in the mountain. You'll have to sit tight while Uncle Bear makes him skedaddle."

"Aw, what's going on?" Kisa complained. He peered ahead into the darkness. "Looks like a lot of logs backed up."

"Hopefully it won't take too long." Yukina looked around, and then pointed up. "Look, Kisa-san. That's the curve we went around before. Where the fake drop was."

Kisa followed his gaze. "Oh yeah, it is. I've never noticed it from this angle, because you usually pass through here so quickly."

"Oh! Here comes a log." People could be heard squealing as they thought they were making a big drop, then laughing when they realized it was a fake out. There was a loud "goosh" as the water was displaced by the incoming log.

Kisa and Yukina saw it coming, but there was nothing they could do to avoid it. Apparently, when the water splashed out from the fake drop, there was a place it went. And that was straight down to the landing below. Usually, the logs were timed so that this splash occurred when the space underneath was empty, but unfortunately...

The lovers both yelped as fifty gallons of water was dumped directly on their heads. They were left drenched and spluttering, and turned to look at each other. Yukina froze, worried that Kisa was about to get mad, but he was surprised when the older man started laughing. Kisa wiped the water out of his eyes. "Um, if I had known we were going swimming I would have worn goggles!" he joked.

The traffic jam up ahead cleared, and the log moved forward. The two men disembarked and sloshed their way to the nearest bathroom. Inside, Yukina removed his hairband and stuck his head under the hand dryer. Kisa retreated into a stall. "I'm going to wring my underwear out," he giggled.

When he emerged a couple of minutes later, he blushed to see that Yukina had removed his shirt and was drying his chest and arms off with paper towels. Kisa tried not to look, putting his own head under the dryer. But he couldn't help and sneak a peek out of the corner of his eye at that long, lean torso, shimmering with wetness.

Five minutes of diligent efforts followed, but they were mostly in vain. The only thing they really managed to dry was their hair. Their bottom halves, especially their shoes, were still sopping wet. With a sigh, they gave up and returned out to the sunshine. This time, Kisa was grateful for the warm light, hoping it would dry them a bit more.

He pulled the wet, wadded up map out of his pocket. "So, let's see where we should go next." When he unfolded it, the map split right at the middle crease, leaving a gaping hole in the center. "Wow, so let's check out this giant crater here," Kisa joked of the hole. "That must be a really new attraction!"

Yukina laughed as well, and they tossed the ruined map in the trash. They picked up a new one at a nearby information center, and sat down on a bench together to examine it. "I really want to go in the haunted house," Kisa lamented, "But not while we're wet like this. The air conditioning would kill us."

Yukina pointed to a nearby star. "Let's ride the Baby Bear Spin," he suggested. "I know it's for little kids, but it's outside in the sun, and plus it will hopefully dry us off with the wind a little bit."

So they headed off towards it and got in line. They were probably the only adult males with no children in the line, and definitely the only two men to ride in the same Baby Bear car together. Because Kisa was so tiny, they were able to fit side by side. "Wheee!" Yukina exclaimed, as the ride began and their car lifted up into the air.

Kisa was manning the controls, making the car rise and fall. "I'm gonna make this thing go so fucking fast," he kidded through gritted teeth.

"Oh, God, I'm scared," Yukina jokingly whimpered. "This ride is scary! We're eight feet off the ground! Hold me, Kisa-san!" He threw his arms over his boyfriend and clamped onto him.

Kisa was surprised that he was having too much fun to even get embarrassed. He didn't throw Yukina off or protest, not even when the man kissed his cheek.

When the ride stopped, Kisa was drawn in by the smell of popcorn. They hurried over to a stand, where they bought some and proceeded to eat it while they people watched from a bench. Kisa suddenly grabbed Yukina's arm. "Oh my God! Do you see that guy over there? Coming out of the arcade?"

Yukina followed his boyfriend's line of gaze, and saw a serious looking brunet wearing a dress shirt and tie. "Man, who the hell wears a tie to a theme park? Who is he?"

"This guy I work with. His name's Tori. He's super uptight. I can't imagine why he'd come to a place like this."

Just then, a shorter man with messy brown hair and a bright yellow t-shirt came hurrying out and grabbed Tori from behind, wrapping his arms around his waist. Tori looked surprised but not upset, and turned around to face the other man, who Kisa now recognized as the author Yoshikawa. Yoshikawa pulled Tori by the wrist back into the arcade.

"I knew it!" Kisa hissed. "They're totally fucking!"

"Huh? Those guys?"

"Yep," Kisa crowed proudly. "The other guy is one of our manga authors. He writes under a female name. He's our best seller, actually. Tori is his editor. I've had my suspicions about them." He conveniently left out the fact that he had read all of the texts on Tori's phone recently, and knew that they probably had a sexual relationship. Still, due to the nature of the texts, Kisa hadn't been sure if Tori was just grudge fucking Yoshikawa-sensei when he didn't make his deadlines, or if they were really in a relationship. But the fact that they were frolicking around an amusement park together was inconclusive evidence.

"Wow, so let me get this straight... pardon the use of the word straight, but... your boss and your desk mate are gay together?"

"Yeah, those guys we went out drinking with that time."

"I remember. And then this guy who works with you is gay too. And you. What's in the water at Marukawa?" Yukina laughed.

Kisa shrugged, eating another handful of popcorn. "I don't think it's a case of the job making us gay; we all showed up that way. I think it's more the question of the kind of men that are drawn to editing girly manga."

"I'm surprised you don't work in the boy's love section," Yukina commented.

"I would, but..." Kisa gave a long sigh. "I just wouldn't work. I wanted to transfer, but my current boss shot it down because he didn't think I could 'handle the subject matter.' Come on!" He grinned guiltily though. "I did work in boy's love editing for a couple weeks when I was still an intern. I got in trouble for photocopying the proofs and smuggling them home. So yeah, probably wouldn't work out. I think about dick too much as it is." He offered the last of the popcorn to an amused Yukina, and then they grabbed a bottle of water to share as they headed to the other side of the park.

"I think we've dried off a bit, so why don't we go in the haunted house?" Yukina suggested, pointing up at the foreboding mansion on the hill.

"I hope it's not really cold inside," Kisa said. "My underwear is still wet."

"If you get cold, you can cling to me," Yukina offered, with one of his alluring smiles. Kisa flushed, but didn't argue. It was getting harder and harder to bluster against a force of nature like Yukina.

Inside the haunted house, the line trailed through dark, spooky corridors. "I was always scared of this place as a kid," Yukina admitted. "On our school trip, I wouldn't go inside, and one of the chaperones had to stay outside with me. That was pretty pitiful." He laughed. "Even all the girls went inside." He looked around as they walked. "But now, I feel pretty silly. This place isn't that scary."

They climbed inside one of the ride cars together. "Eh, it's the whole idea of it that's more scary than anything," Kisa said. "Just like having your eyes closed during a horror movie. Everything sounds worse than it really is."

The car took off with a jerk, and moved into even darker realms. Yukina reached over and took Kisa's hand. Kisa not only squeezed it a little tighter, but scooted closer. Yukina reached over with his free hand, and tangled his fingers into Kisa's soft black locks. Kisa tilted his head up, leaning in, and their mouths met.

Soft, closed mouth kisses were exchanged at first. Then their lips parted, and they kissed deeply, tongues clashing and dancing together. Kisa could feel himself getting aroused. He longed to shed his unpleasantly damp underwear and crawl under some warm, dry covers with Yukina.

Yukina was pressing him back into the seat, kissing him more passionately. Kisa reached forward to grab Yukina's waist for support, and as he did so, his wrist brushed against the head of Yukina's very ready cock through his jeans. Even in the dark, he could feel Yukina smiling into the kiss.

They kissed more and more, getting lost in their passion, and totally forgot about the ride. It wasn't until the car bumped to a stop at the unloading station and an embarrassed attendant said "Excuse me," that they realized it was over. They broke apart, apologizing, and covered their kiss swollen lips as they hurried out as quickly as they could.

The rest of the day was kind of a blur. Every ride was an opportunity to kiss, and every dark corner in a line was an excuse to hold hands. They departed the park long before the night's fireworks, and hurried home.

In Kisa's apartment, they stripped off their yucky clothing, which had dried stiff and uncomfortable. They were especially glad to get out of their still damp shoes. They hurried into the shower, getting in the second it got hot enough.

Underneath the warm flow, Yukina dipped his head and kissed at his lover's chest, paying special attention to his nipples. Kisa groaned and leaned against the shower wall. His small but perfectly formed erection stood out from his body, demanding attention. Yukina wrapped a hand around it and stroked it eagerly. He lowered his head more and placed his lips on it, sucking the tip as he squeezed the length with his hand.

After a few moments of heated moaning, Kisa pulled away, and turned himself to face the wall. He stuck his hips out and looked back over his shoulder with sultry, wanting eyes. "Fuck me, Kou," he breathed out.

Yukina swallowed hard with wide eyes. Hearing Kisa call him by his first name was too impossibly hot. And for him do it while looking so sexy... Yukina groaned and stepped forward, taking his own aching erection in hand. He pressed it up against Kisa's body and then nudged the head in.

Kisa gave the most beautiful little cry as he was penetrated. He reached down and pulled at himself, feeling incredibly worked up. Yukina was sliding more of himself inside, kissing at the back of Kisa's neck as he did so. Then he began to thrust, holding on to Kisa's slim hips as he pounded into him.

Kisa wailed in delight. "Oh, God... Kou!" It seemed like only in the heat of the moment was Kisa able to call his boyfriend by his first instead of his last name. Yukina understood that, for he felt the same strange shyness.

"Shouta-san..." he breathed into Kisa's ear. He heard Kisa whimper in response, and could see his arm moving faster. "Oh, Shouta-san..." Yukina repeated, as he pushed himself in deep.

"A-aah!" Kisa gave a broken cry as he began to come. Yukina swore, drilling his hips rapidly so that he could come as well.

They stayed together under the shower flow, panting, for a couple minutes. Yukina pressed small kisses on Kisa's shoulders and neck. They pulled apart and rinsed off, pausing to exchange one long, leisurely kiss on the mouth.

After they were dried off, they collapsed into the bed, laying side by side and looking at each other quietly. "Arg, I can't believe I couldn't hold out and stay for the fireworks," Yukina lamented. "This was supposed to be a day where we just spent time together and I didn't jump your bones." He ran a hand through his damp bangs.

"It's fine," Kisa responded. He reached out and toyed with one of Yukina's earrings. "It's all I could think about after a while. And I had a lot of fun today." He sighed. "I think it's a big accomplishment that you and I spent almost ten hours together today with our clothes on. That's got to be a first."

"You're right, it is!" Yukina was impressed with himself. He leaned in and kissed Kisa sweetly. "I love you so much, Kisa-san," he whispered.

Kisa hid his blushing face in Yukina's chest. "I love you too..." he whispered in a muffled voice.

Yukina closed his eyes and smiled contentedly.


	3. Chapter 3

"So... let me get this straight..." Kisa said slowly, his eyebrow twitching. "You painted a nude picture of me. You turned that nude painting in for a grade. And now that nude painting is up for an award?"

Yukina had his hands pressed together in front of his mouth. "I am so, so sorry, Kisa-san. I really, really am. I know I shouldn't have painted something like that without your permission. But everything I was painting was turning out crap, and the professor told me to just paint something that I loved, and your body is the first thing that came to mind! I swear, I was just going to turn it in and be done with it. I needed a good strong grade in that class. But the professors really went nuts over it. I was never expecting that. They submitted it as our school's entry for the Asakawa Award. I had no idea they were doing it. So that's how it's gotten to this level before I could tell you anything!"

Kisa sighed. "I guess it can't be helped." To himself, he said, _It's not like half the male population of Tokyo hasn't already seen me naked_. "So when you say nude... what do you mean? Are we talking full frontal here? If so, I certainly hope you did some exaggerating, because we both know that I'm not exactly packing."

"Your genitals are beautiful and perfect and just the right size!" Yukina assured him, in his usual frank manner.

"Yeah right. I know I'm below average," Kisa muttered.

"It doesn't matter! I love Kisa-san's penis! It's so cute and so perfect and I can fit the whole thing in my mouth!"

"Okay, okay, I believe you," Kisa groaned, having the grace to blush a little bit.

"But anyway, it's not full frontal! I mean, you can tell you're completely naked, but you can just see your nipples and your ass. You're on your stomach, up on your forearms," Yukina explained.

"Well, I suppose there's nothing I can do about it..." Kisa grumbled. In all truth, he was a little flattered and turned on that Yukina had wanted to paint him nude.

"So, will you come to the exhibition with me?" Yukina pleaded.

"Ehhhh?" Kisa was floored by this request. "And actually have to be in the same room with a nude painting of myself, with other people around? My face is showing, right?" Yukina nodded, and Kisa groaned. "People are going to look at it and be able to tell it's me!"

"Yes, but, I swear. It's a really good painting. It's the best thing I've ever done. I'm really proud of it. You won't be embarrassed."

"That's easy for you to say," Kisa sighed, but then he shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I'll go. If it gets really embarrassing I'll just hide in the bathroom or something until it's over."

"You're the best, Kisa-san!" Yukina cried, leaping across the table to give him a kiss.

And so that was how they ended up at a chic art gallery in metro Tokyo on a Saturday afternoon. Kisa cringed as he stepped in, sweeping his eyes around the spacious gallery for his own body. But he didn't see himself immediately, so he relaxed and accepted a plastic cup of white wine from a neatly dressed member of the catering staff.

"Yukina-kun!" An elderly man with a grizzled beard approached, taking Yukina's hands and grasping them warmly. "I'm so glad you are here. One of my old colleagues, who is now a professor at Osaka University, really wanted to meet you and talk with you about your methods."

"Oh, really? Thank you, Toshi-sensei!" Yukina was obviously pleased and flattered for the opportunity.

The teacher's eyes moved to Kisa. "Eh? Well, this is obviously your model here! I would recognize that face anywhere!"

Kisa extended a trembling hand for him to shake. "Yes, that's me..." he said faintly.

"Well, come, come, I want you to meet Suzuki." They were ushered around a corner, and that's when Kisa laid eyes on his nude painting for the first time.

A wave of relief swept over him for two reasons. One, the painting was relatively small. He didn't know why, but he had been dreading a life sized portrait. This was only about 18 inches by 24 inches. And the second reason was that... the thing was actually _good_. Really good. He didn't often get to see his boyfriend's work, and the few pieces that he had seen were abstracts. Kisa wasn't much of an art person, so he couldn't really judge what made an abstract painting good or not.

But this... this thing was beautiful. He barely recognized it as himself. _That must be what I look like to Yukina_, Kisa mused to himself. His body was bathed in a rich, warm glow, as if he was basking in firelight. He was laying on his stomach, on a bed full of rumpled sheets. Like Yukina had said, his upper body was lifting off the bed, propped on his forearms. His head was slightly turned back, his eyes focused on something not visible. He had the faintest hint of a smile on his lips.

Kisa shifted his eyes down to his bare backside, and looked away out of sheer embarrassment. _That's not my ass!_ he hissed in his mind. _Ther_e _is no way my ass looks THAT good!_ He glanced over his whole body again. It was amazing how lifelike oil paints could make things look. The colors, the depth, the shadows. He felt as if it was a mirror that he was looking into, as he looked at the face. It almost made him want to drop his hands to cover his nudeness out of instinct!

Meanwhile, while Kisa had been surveying the work, Yukina had been having an in depth conversation with the visiting professor. Kisa turned his attention to it. "And I love what you've done with the shadows under the clavicle. That's exquisite. Did you use a palette knife on this part here?"

The words were going over Kisa's head. A small group of people approached then, and Yukina's professor greeted them. "Ah, good timing," he said. "The artist and his model have just arrived."

The art enthusiasts fussed over Yukina first, and then turned their attention on Kisa. "My goodness! It's a perfect replica! It could be a photograph!" one woman cried.

"Much better than any photograph," the woman next to her insisted. "Look at the browns and blacks. No picture could capture that. You can almost FEEL the flesh."

Kisa smiled nervously, since it was his flesh they were talking about being able to feel. The first woman turned to him again. "How long was the sitting?" she inquired.

"The sitting?" Kisa asked, looking dumb.

"Was it more than one session? Was this done over a series of sessions?"

"Um..." Kisa started, but Yukina jumped in.

"He didn't sit for it," his boyfriend explained.

"What? You mean you did it from a photograph?" The woman sounded slightly disappointed. Apparently, painting things from photos was looked down upon.

"No," Yukina smiled cheerfully. "I did it from memory!"

The group was momentarily stunned. "There is no way..." one of the men finally breathed. "Do you have a photographic memory?"

"No, I've just seen him naked a lot. Err..." Yukina realized what he had said, and laughed nervously. "You see, he's my boyfriend, and..."

But Yukina's sexuality was of no interest to the art enthusiasts. After all, the world of the arts was notoriously liberal. "This is absolutely amazing!" the first woman cried. "To be able to create something like this from memory! The shadows! The lines! The angle of light! Every single detail is correct!"

"I know, it's quite amazing," Toshi-sensei agreed. "I usually warn my students against painting from memory if they can avoid it, because the memory plays tricks. You think you _know_ exactly where the line of the nose is, but your brain is filling in spaces for you. And before you know it, you've created a false image on the canvas. But this..." He turned to the painting, and then back to Yukina. "I don't mean to brag on my own student, but he is a genius."

"He is indeed," the other professor murmured. They continued to talk excitedly about the picture. "It's very reminiscent of Jacques-Louis David's work."

"Yes, but Waterhouse is brought to mind also..."

Kisa tugged on Yukina's elbow, stretching up to whisper in his ear. "How did you do it, anyway? You took a picture while I was sleeping, didn't you? There's no way you know every single inch of my ass like that."

"Oh, but I do," Yukina assured him. "I have spent a very, very long time looking at you and thinking about you!" Kisa blushed and let go of his sleeve.

Dozens of people filed past, one after the other, to admire the painting. Some chatted with Yukina about the work, his technique, or other art related subjects. Some admired Kisa himself and marveled at the resemblance. Kisa was both overwhelmingly pleased and mortified at the same time.

He was so impressed by his boyfriend's talent. He had always encouraged him to continue working with oil paints, even if the logical thing to do would be to switch his major to something practical like graphical design, that he could actually get a salaried job with. Even though Kisa's really hadn't been able to gauge if Yukina was actually any good at what he was doing, he knew that he was passionate, and that counted for a lot.

A murmur rippled through the crowd then, and Toshi-sensei addressed Yukina. "The judges are coming through now. You can stay by your painting, if you like. They may ask you questions, and you can answer them. But please do not address them or speak to them otherwise. It's just regulations."

They watched as the judges moved from painting to painting, and then they were at Yukina's work. It was a panel of three women and two men. For two agonizing minutes, they simply stared at the painting and jotted things on their note pads. Finally, one of the male judges addressed Yukina. "You are the artist?"

"Yes, yes sir, I am."

"What kind of paints do you use?"

"Winsor and Newton, sir."

The man fell silent again, tapping his chin with his pencil. Then he suddenly turned to Kisa. "You are the model?"

"Y-yes..." Kisa stammered. He swore that he could feel all five sets of eyes on his body, appraising it and then looking back at the painting.

"How many sittings did this take?" the man suddenly asked.

"None," Kisa said quietly.

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't sit for it," Kisa explained.

"I did it from memory," Yukina said.

The judges all turned towards each other and exchanged interested looks. One of the women judges spoke. "Is this true?" she asked of Kisa.

"Well, y-yeah..." Kisa said. "I would have remembered posing for something like this. And he didn't take a picture. It surprised the hell out of me when I heard this even existed. Oh, excuse me," he added, when he realized that a curse had slipped out.

Stifled laughter could be heard. The judges were scribbling down things. "Thank you," one of them said, and they moved on as a group.

"Oh no," Kisa hissed, pulling on Yukina's sleeve. "I fucked it up, didn't I?"

"No, no," Yukina assured him. "Judges at these kinds of things are always like that. Whispering and writing things down and asking odd questions." He placed a hand on Kisa's lower back. "Don't worry."

"Shouldn't I be reassuring you?" Kisa muttered.

Conversation began anew with a new set of enthusiasts that had approached. Once again, they were amazed that the picture had been done from memory. Kisa was glad when a waiter came around with more glasses of wine. He accepted one eagerly.

Another murmur went through the crowd. Again, Toshi-sensei explained what was happening. "The judges have looked at everything, have consulted with each other, and they're going to make their decision."

Yukina and Kisa watched as the judges moved through the room. They stopped at one painting, and a female judge affixed something to the identifying panel. "Aw..." Kisa sighed. "That one won."

"No," Toshi-sensei said. "Each judge can give out an honorable mention. That is what that was."

"Oh," Kisa replied. He followed the group with his eyes as they went to another art work, and a different judge placed his honorable mention on it.

They finally arrived at Yukina's painting, and the two men watched breathlessly as one of the male judges reached into the pocket of his notebook and pulled out something. He moved forward and put it on Yukina's panel. The crowd started to clap. "Wait... does that mean..." Kisa asked. "You won?"

"I won!" Yukina exclaimed. He abandoned all restraint and pulled Kisa into his arms, kissing him on the lips. Kisa turned completely red, but was too surprised to push him away. The crowd continued to clap, some people pleased that the artist was kissing his model. It added an extra personal element to the success story.

A moderately famous art blogger came forward to interview Yukina, as did someone from the newspaper. There was the flash of camera bulbs, and Kisa tried to move away, not wanting to be in the picture. But Yukina insisted, throwing his arm around Kisa's shoulders. Kisa was mortified. "I'm going to be in the paper, in front of a naked portrait of myself. What if my parents see... oh yeah, nothing would shock them now."

The gallery owners approached then, and wanted to speak to Yukina. "Traditionally, we always purchase the Asakawa Award winner and then auction it for charity at our Fire and Ice Ball every year. We're willing to offer you the sum of one million yen for your painting."

Yukina could only stand and blink at them for a while. Then he turned suddenly to Kisa, grabbing him by the shoulders and talking excitedly in his face. "Kisa-san! Is it okay if I sell your portrait? I really wanted to keep it and hang it in my apartment so I could see you when you're not there, but one million yen is a lot of money!"

"Yes, it's fine," Kisa assured him. "That _is_ a lot of money for your first painting!"

Yukina turned back on the gallery owners. "Yes! I'll do it!" he told them.

Kisa smiled, very proud of his boyfriend. Then his face froze as he realized that someone was going to be bidding on and owning his nude portrait. He sighed. "Well, too late now," he murmured, as he watched Yukina shake hands.

When they went home that night, Yukina was still giddy. "I can't believe I won. And I can't believe they bought my painting. For that much money! That's a year's rent!"

"Speaking of rent," Kisa said, pulling him in as he unbuttoned his shirt. "Why don't you give up your place?" He looked up at Yukina's surprised face. "It's such a waste..." he explained, looking away and feeling embarrassed now. "You sleep at my place all the time anyway. And..." His voice got quiet. "I miss you when you're not here."

Yukina just looked down on him for a moment. Then he suddenly cried out, "Kisa-san!" and jumped on Kisa. He attacked his mouth, plunging his tongue in deeply as his hands scrabbled at Kisa's clothing, stripping him. He pushed him back onto the bed, spreading Kisa's thighs with his hands and grinding his own body in between. "Oh, Kisa-san. Kisa-san, I need you bad."

Kisa could feel his boyfriend's very hard cock straining through his pants. "Then take me," was his breathless reply.

"Oh god..." Yukina groaned. He opened his own pants in a frenzy, getting his cock out. He lubricated himself as quickly as he could, then he plunged it inside of Kisa.

"Oh, yes..." Kisa moaned, grabbing onto Yukina's back and wrapping his legs around his waist. He pushed up against him as Yukina thrust downwards.

"Shouta-san..." Yukina breathed in his ear, pressing in deep and pulsing there. He wrapped a hand around Kisa's erection and worked him steadily towards orgasm.

They were lost in the wild surge of passion, grunting and moving against each other as fast as they could. Kisa went first, crying out sharply as his release filled the spaces between Yukina's fingers and dripped down onto his own stomach. Yukina groaned, let go of Kisa's erection to pull out, and then he shot out all over the mess that Kisa had already made. He moaned, pulling at himself to get every drop out onto Kisa's beautiful skin.

He collapsed down onto his older lover, kissing him all over his face in happy, delirious relief. Their mouths met, and they kissed deeply for a few moments. Then, Yukina rolled to the side, grinning. "This has been the best day of my life," he sighed happily.

Kisa grabbed his shirt from the foot of the bed and used it to mop himself up. He then snuggled up next to Yukina. "Yeah, winning that award had to feel pretty great."

"Oh yeah!" Yukina sounded genuinely surprised to be reminded of that. "I was thinking more about us moving in together!"

Kisa just laughed, pressing his face into Yukina's chest.


	4. Chapter 4

Moving in together took a lot less time than Kisa had expected it to. While he had offered the upgrade in their relationship completely willingly, as he really did want to have Yukina around more, he had thought it would take a little while for Yukina to get this things together, end his lease, et cetera. But Yukina had thrown himself wholeheartedly into the task, packing all his belongings on the very next day after Kisa had asked him to move in.

Kisa's apartment wasn't large by any means, but they were already used to sharing the space when Yukina invited himself over for one of his extended sleepovers. The biggest concern was where to put all of Yukina's painting supplies that he used at home. He did most of his work in the art room at college, but he liked to be able to work on side projects that weren't for a grade at home. In his own place, he had always just spread his mess out all over the living room.

However, Yukina didn't like the idea of messing up Kisa's living room. There was a small second room, barely big enough to be a guest room, that Kisa used as an office when he did editorial work at home. It housed Kisa's desk, some bookshelves, and an old futon. Kisa very rarely had guests, but it was just one of those things he felt like he should keep in case the need ever arose.

It was decided that the office would be rearranged to allow both of them to work in it. The futon was crammed into the top of a closet, the bookshelves were moved into the bedroom to make more space, and Yukina's easel and workbench were shoehorned in next to Kisa's tiny desk.

They made good roommates, as they already knew from their sleepovers. Yukina was more of the domestic one, taking care of the cleaning and cooking. Their schedules didn't coincide as often as they liked, but they could always count on sleeping together in the same bed every night, and they almost always had breakfast together each morning. And no matter what, they fit in time for lots and lots of sex.

One night, about two weeks after they'd moved in together, they were having one of their post sex cuddle chats. Kisa had his head laid on Yukina's slightly damp chest, listening to his boyfriend's voice resonate in it as he talked. "I never really considered it, but I don't know, I guess it could be a possibility," Yukina was saying. "What do you think?"

"Hmm..." Kisa traced his finger over the perfect surface of Yukina's abs. "I think you'd be a good high school art teacher," he said. "If that's what you want to do. But you know, wouldn't you have to teach things other than painting too?" Kisa tried to remember way back to high school, and the kind of things he did in art class. All he could come up with was shaping a penis out of clay one day in tenth grade. That had earned him two days of detention, and the interest of a closeted jock who he sucked off on several occasions afterwards in the janitor's closet.

"Yeah, Toshi-sensei says it has to be a well rounded program. It's mostly drawing and sketching based though, and I'm fine with those. I've dabbled in sculpture a little bit, but I'd probably have to take a class in that to get refreshed. And of course some education classes, mostly classroom management and child development." Yukina mused. "I mean, it's easy to say that I want to just paint full time, but even with winning a big award, there's no guarantee that I'll make it with that. I think it'd better if I pursued a tangible career."

"Or you can just keep working at the bookstore part time, and being my domestic servant slash sex slave," Kisa said, half jokingly. "I'll be glad to be your sugar daddy."

"Would you?!" Yukina grasped Kisa's left shoulder in excitement. "I would love to be your sex slave! I'll do anything Kisa-san wants!"

Kisa was startled, but of course pleased. He came a little up and kissed Yukina on the mouth. "Mmm, anything?"

"Anything at all! I'll even let you tie me up! Or I'll tie you up, if you prefer that!"

"Oh, fuck," Kisa groaned. "That's hot. We just did it, and I already want to again now."

"Me too!" Yukina exclaimed.

Kisa was just about to throw a leg over his waist to straddle him, when Yukina's phone began to vibrate on the table. Yukina glanced over at it, his hand on Kisa's hip, and was just starting to look back when his brain registered the caller. With a murmured apology, he snatched up the phone and answered it. Kisa moved to the side, feeling just slightly put out.

"Hi!" Yukina said into the phone, sounding quite happy. "I wasn't expecting you to call! How are you doing?"

Kisa laid on his stomach on the bed next to him. Half of him wanted to get up and leave him to his phone call, but the other half wanted to stay and listen in to make sure it wasn't one of those girls who was always after him. At any rate, Yukina sure sounded delighted with whoever it was.

Kisa's ears perked up, not in a good way, at the next words out of Yukina's mouth. "I know. I miss you too. I can't wait to see you again." Kisa started to rise up and snatch the phone, but luckily Yukina continued. "I know, Mom. It has been a really long time."

Kisa exhaled a sigh of relief. It was just his mother. Then he tensed up again. Yukina's mom? His heart beat a little faster. He had never met Yukina's parents, or even seen pictures of them. Yukina only talked about them vaguely. He seemed fond of them, but was more wrapped up with school and Kisa.

"I'll try to come home for Obon," Yukina promised. "It's just hard, you know. When I get a break from school, that means all the kids are out of their schools too, and the book store is busier, so I have to pick up extra shifts there. I know I should come home more often." He glanced at Kisa, rolling his eyes slightly. Kisa gave him a sympathetic look. His parents were the same way. Always wanting him to come home and visit.

Yukina slid down in the bed, turning his body and pressing up against Kisa as he continued to talk. He used his free hand to play with Kisa's hair. Kisa was a little embarrassed to have his boyfriend embracing him so intimately while on the phone with his mother, but he was enough of a shameless slut that it didn't bother him too much. He thought back to one time when he was blowing a businessman, the man nonchalantly answered his phone and chewed his wife out for calling during an important meeting. He hung up and went back to shoving Kisa's head up and down.

Kisa gave a silent groan. Why was he always reminding himself of all the filthy things he had done? Well, it was part of his past, and there was no denying it. He was just really glad to be done with all that sordidness.

Kisa's attention was drawn back to Yukina's phone call. Now that his boyfriend was lying so close to him, Kisa's could hear the other end of the conversation. Yukina's mother was talking. "And bring this Kisa-san home for Obon, too!"

"Eh?" Kisa made a little noise, then covered his mouth. He hadn't expected this. Had Yukina told his parents about him? Kisa didn't even think that they knew he was gay. Especially not that he lived with a guy almost ten years older.

Yukina laughed nervously. "Well, it's hard, you know... Kisa-san works constantly."

"I know, you've said so. But this Kisa-san sounds so wonderful. You always say how beautiful Kisa-san is. We can't wait to meet this person," Mrs. Yukina said.

Kisa realized, due to the low usage of gender pronouns in Japanese, Yukina's mom did not realize that the "beautiful person" her son was dating was a man. Naturally, she assumed it was a female. Yukina probably allowed her to think that out of convenience, not so much out of denial. Kisa was encouraged by the simple fact that Yukina had talked about him to his parents already, even if it was in vague terms.

"Well, it will happen one day," Yukina assured her. He pressed his lips to the top of Kisa's head.

"How about tomorrow?" his mother cried suddenly. "Oh, your father wanted me to keep it a secret, but we're coming down to Tokyo tomorrow!"

"What?!" Yukina exclaimed it at the same time Kisa hissed it.

"We were going to surprise you. We're taking the overnight train. It leaves in two hours. We just haven't seen you in so long, and your father got some time off work unexpectedly, and booked the tickets without even asking me! Oh, I'm so excited! We haven't been to Tokyo in years!"

"Um, um, Mom," Yukina cut in. "Um, I..."

"Don't worry, don't worry," his mother assured him. "We won't get in the way. If you have to work, just leave us the key and we'll lock the door before we go out sightseeing."

"Lock the door? Wait, are you coming to stay in my apartment?" Yukina sat bolt upright now, alarmed. "You can't, Mom. I don't have the room!"

"It'll be fine," she insisted. "It will just be for three days."

"Three days?!"

"You have a spare futon, don't you? We don't mind sleeping on that. Oh, and your little brother is coming too. He can sleep on the couch. Or the floor. That boy can sleep anywhere!"

"No, Mom, no, wait," Yukina groaned. "I have something to tell you! I... I don't live alone anymore." He held his head. "I live with Kisa-san now."

"Oh..." his mother pondered this. "Well, I see why you're embarrassed. Living together before marriage and all that. But it's fine! Your father and I did it too."

"Well, but you see..."

"I promise, we won't get in the way at all! And like I said, it's just a few nights. Well, we've got to get finished packing. See you in the morning! The train will arrive at 6am at the JR East station. If you can't meet us there, text your new address to me and we'll find our way."

"No, no, I'll meet you there," Yukina assured her. There was no use fighting it now.

He hung up the phone, defeated, and turned to Kisa. Kisa was surprisingly calm. "It's fine," he said. "I'll just make myself scarce," he said. "You can say I'm in hell week and I'm stuck at work the whole time."

"But where are you really going to go?" Yukina fretted.

"I'll figured something out," Kisa shrugged. "Worse comes to worst, I can sleep on the floor at work. I do it during hell week all the time."

"No, no, you can't do that," Yukina groaned. "We'll just have to sit my parents down and explain everything. And I'll help them find a hotel."

"Yeah, I don't think they're going to stay here when they see for themselves that I'm not the pretty, petite little maiden they're picturing," Kisa snorted. "I'm sure going to be a disappointment."

"No!" Yukina grabbed him firmly by the shoulders. "You're wonderful! You will not be a disappointment!"

"Come on, it's fine," Kisa sighed. "You have to realize that this isn't going to be pleasant. Parents rarely take their kids coming out very well." He thought back to Ritsu's tearful tale of being rejected by his parents. Kisa's own parents had never needed to be told. They had figured it out when their five year old son was chasing other boys around the playground trying to kiss them.

"I know. But, it's got to be done." He grimaced. "Maybe, after we tell them, they'll just want to go straight back to Sapporo."

"Maybe," Kisa shrugged. "But, in the off chance that they don't..." He hopped out of bed and pulled on his underwear. "Let's get the spare futon out."

So, preparations were made for visitors, and they turned back into bed for the night. Yukina's alarm went off at 5:30am, and he dragged himself out from under the warm covers. He dressed himself hastily, gave the sleepily mumbling Kisa a kiss goodbye, and then headed out to meet his parents.

Kisa rolled over into the empty spot a few minutes later, and then realized with a start that Yukina would be bringing his parents straight back to the apartment. He hopped out of bed. He certainly did not want to meet them for the first time looking like this, he thought, as he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Black hair standing straight up in places, wearing nothing but a thin white tank top and purple boyshorts.

He made himself presentable, and then fretted about what to do with the time until they arrived. The minutes were ticking by agonizingly slowly. He took up his phone. "I'm just going to go into work now," he tapped out to Yukina. "Maybe it would be better not to do this first thing in the morning, anyway?"

"You are right," came the reply. "Anyway, they want to go to breakfast and see a couple of things near here first, since I have the morning free and have classes this afternoon. Don't rush to work this early if you don't want to. We won't be coming until at least noon. Love you."

Kisa pocketed his phone, and nodded. He decided to go ahead and go to work. After all, he could get some extra work done and leave early for once.

When he arrived at Marukawa, it was still quiet. The building was open at all hours due to the constantly fluctuating and changing schedules of editors. The security guard let him in with a nod. Kisa headed up to the Emerald office, where it was eerily calm. Kisa opened his laptop and got to work.

It was a full two hours before the rest of the Emerald crew started to trickle in. First, the ever punctual and efficient Hatori arrived, taking his seat with a curt greeting. Mino was next, coming in with a cheerful smile as always. And lastly came the newlyweds, Takano and Ritsu, bantering with each other as they stepped into view. "God, would you let it go already?" Ritsu was groaning.

"That's just the problem," Takano was replying in a teasing voice. "You couldn't let it go. I thought I was going to have to call the fire department and have them bring the jaws of life."

"Shut up! Enough!" Ritsu spat back.

On a normal day, Kisa would have spun around in his chair and inserted himself into the conversation. But he was too worried about meeting Yukina's parents to even bother.

Ritsu noticed Kisa's preoccupation right away, and he was mildly concerned. Kisa was sitting, hunched forward, with a pencil tapping his heavily creased brow. "You all right, Kisa? Something wrong with that storyboard?"

"No," Kisa said shortly. "It's fine."

At the same time, Takano had reached his own desk, and was marveling at the pile of checked documents Kisa had left for him to give final approval on. "Yo, Kisa," he said. "You do all these at home?"

"No, I've been here since six thirty," Kisa said. He circled something with his red pencil.

Ritsu and Takano exchanged a look. Ritsu looked back down at Kisa. "You never come in that early. Everything okay at home?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Kisa mumbled.

Ritsu's eyes got wide. He took his seat and rolled closer. "Hey..." he said gently. "Did you guys have a fight again?" Ritsu knew about some of the bumps in their early relationship, due to Kisa's habit of oversharing everything. "If so, remember that it's okay to fight sometimes. Just try to resolve it as soon as you can. Hell, Masamune and I fight all the time, and we're..."

As if on cue, Takano's voice was raised. "Oi! Onodera! Where the hell is that sales proposal you promised me?"

Ritsu lifted his head and glared across at his boss and husband. "I told you already. It's under your laptop."

"It's not!" Takano insisted loudly.

"It is!" Ritsu shouted back. "Actually pick it up and look under it!"

"Well, you're an idiot for putting it in a dumb place like that," Takano grumbled as he pulled the paper out.

"You're the bigger idiot for not looking properly."

"You're the biggest idiot," Takano countered as his eyes scanned the document.

"No, you are!" Ritsu bickered back.

Takano was passing by, going out of the office. He stopped to ruffle Ritsu's hair. "Yes, I am. I married you, after all," he chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ritsu huffed. He smoothed his hair back into place.

Takano shrugged. "I'm going to get coffee. Want some, babe?"

"Yeah," Ritsu said, smiling. "Thanks."

"All right, see ya in a minute." He strolled out.

Ritsu turned to Kisa and sighed. "See what I mean?"

"Yeah, well, that's not the problem here," Kisa insisted.

"Well, what is it?"

Kisa leaned forward and rubbed his forehead. "Yukina's parents are in town."

"Oh. Yikes." Ritsu looked acutely sympathetic. "That's rough."

"Yukina hasn't even told them that he's gay yet. He's told them that he lives with a 'Kisa-san' but that's about it. And they think they're staying in the apartment tonight." He groaned at the thought of it. "Hey, Ricchan," he said, turning on him suddenly. "Can I come stay at your place?"

Ritsu blanched. "Uh... look, I really want to help you out here, but..."

"Yeah, yeah," Kisa snickered. "You think I'll get in the way of your hot sweaty sex with Takano-san. But I swear! I won't get in the way at all! You won't even notice I'm there! Just carry on with life as usual."

"Yeah right," Ritsu said skeptically. "You'd probably be crouched in the corner of our bedroom filming us with your phone."

"Eep!" Kisa squeaked. "You've figured out my plans. Darn it, I thought this would work." He laid out across the desk. "I have to figure out somewhere else to stay." His mind traveled. He glanced across at his other two coworkers, and nixed the idea immediately. Tori had his own weird situation with his author, and Kisa was scared of what might be in Mino's house. Maybe a human head or two in the freezer. Kisa shuddered. All his other friends and colleagues were either married or he didn't know them well enough to ask such a thing. In the past, he had lots of places he could stay, but they all required acts with other men that would probably not be healthy for his relationship.

Kisa looked over at Ritsu, who was speaking. "Or, you can just go home and face the music," he advised.

"Yeah right..." Kisa muttered. "You, of all people, is going to suggest that? I've never even met his folks. I have no idea what they're like. What if they're mean and violent? I am so not down with getting beaten up tonight." He sighed heavily again.

Kisa was unable to make a decision all day, and before he knew it, it was time to go home. He trudged to the train station. Once he had boarded and taken a seat, he took out his phone. "You home yet?" he texted Yukina. He knew from earlier texts that Yukina's family was going to tour his college campus and a nearby museum while Yukina took his afternoon classes, and then they were arriving at the apartment for dinner.

"Yes," came the reply.

"Did you tell them yet?"

"No."

"Well, I'm on my way home. Want to go ahead and break the news or want me to just appear as an unwelcome surprise?"

"I will try to tell them before you get here. It hasn't been easy. My mom won't stop talking."

Kisa sighed and leaned back against the seat. This was not what he wanted to be dealing with. He rolled his eyes. "Wouldn't it be nice if parents just didn't interfere with their kids' lives at all?" he grumbled to himself.

As he was walking up the stairs to their apartment, his phone buzzed. He checked it. "Just told them. I don't think they really get it."

"Oh boy," Kisa groaned. He reached their door, took a deep breath, and then inserted the key in the lock.

He stepped inside. "I'm home," he said faintly, kicking off his shoes in the genkan. He rounded the corner in the living room.

The four Yukinas were seated on the floor around the table, and their heads turned to look at him. Kisa froze in the doorway. He had expected Yukina's family to be shocked to see him. He had not expected the shock to be mutual.

Any time that he had ever vaguely tried to picture Yukina's parents and brother, he saw hazy versions of the man himself; a female version, and older male version, a younger male version. Pretty people with pleasant faces and shiny hair.

However, this was not what he was faced with. The three people surrounding Yukina were absolutely the ugliest people he had ever seen in his life.

Mr. Yukina was a tall, thin man. His face was craggy and pockmarked. Mrs. Yukina was plump, with a pug nose and eyes that were much too far apart. The worst of all was Yukina's little brother. He was a sullen, pimply faced boy of about fourteen. He had thin lips, a fat nose, and unlike his mother, his eyes were too close together.

Kisa reeled back for a moment, then focused his eyes on the beautiful face of his boyfriend, almost as an antidote to such a toxic dose of ugly. It gave him a rush of relief to see that ever sparkling countenance.

Yukina was rising to his feet then, and hurrying forward to greet him. "Kisa-san!" he called happily. He reached the younger man and put an arm around him. "Kisa-san, these are my parents, and my brother Yoichi."

Kisa could feel his stomach doing flips, but he bowed. "Welcome to our home," he said, his voice shaking. "I'm Shouta Kisa."

"Shouta?!" Yukina's brother shouted out. His voice was as ugly as his face. "That's a boy's name! Then you really are a guy! I wasn't sure, you're so wimpy and girly looking."

"Yoichi, hush!" his mother hissed angrily.

"Aw, man, I always knew it! I knew it! Kou really is gay after all."

Next to Kisa, who was completely stunned and incapable of speech, Yukina gave an aggravated sigh. "I already told you that I was. And please, I have to ask you to stop being disrespectful to Kisa-san. This is his home, after all."

"I'm very sorry, Kou, and Kisa-san," Mrs. Yukina said hastily. Even though her face was unpleasant, her manner was not. She actually seemed kind. "He's still so immature, and he says whatever he thinks." She rose to her feet and came forward, clasping Kisa's sweaty hands. "Forgive us, Kisa-san. It's just a little shock to us, that is all. We had misunderstood Kou when he talked about you. He kept describing you as so cute, that I naturally assumed you were a woman. But, oh my goodness, you are cute, after all." She smiled down on him pleasantly.

Kisa wasn't sure how to respond. "Um, thank you," he said weakly.

A timer went off in the kitchen. Yukina turned his head sharply. "Oh, that's the sweet potatoes."

He moved to get it, but his mother stopped him. "I'll get it. I can prepare the rest of the dinner from here. You guys can all get to know each other." She gestured towards her husband and son, and then went off into the kitchen.

Yukina resumed his spot at the table, and Kisa hesitantly took the spot left by Mrs. Yukina. "So... um..." Kisa was unsure of what to say.

Just then, Mrs. Yukina reappeared with a tray holding three cans of beer. "Here you go, boys," she said, setting it down. Yoichi reached for one, and she slapped his hand away. "Not you," she reprimanded him.

"Aw, man, why not? I need a beer to deal with all this gayness," he sulked.

"You be quiet, right now," his mother admonished him in a low voice. "I do not want to hear anymore nonsense out of you." She turned around and swished back into the kitchen.

Kisa cracked open his beer and sipped the fluid eagerly. Liquid courage was exactly what he needed. "So, Kou tells us that you're an editor," Mr. Yukina said, finally speaking. He, like his wife, didn't seem so unpleasant once he spoke. His voice was warm and quiet. It seemed as if he was used to letting his wife talk most of the time.

"Yes, I um, I work for Marukawa Publishing," Kisa said. "I edit for the magazine Emerald."

"Gaaaay..." Yoichi muttered under his breath.

Kisa sucked his teeth. This boy really did not know what he was doing, trying to provoke the bitch that he could be. "Yes, it's a shoujo manga magazine. I'm in charge of Flower Girls and Honey Cake Shop." He closed his eyes and took an inhale through his nose as Yoichi made more disparaging noises at the girly names of the mangas. He opened his eyes again, and looked at the kind but ugly face of Mr. Yukina. "I really love my work."

"Yes, Kisa-san does wonderful work," Yukina chimed in. "I sell so many of his authors' books. And I've read them all, too. He really is a wonderful editor."

Kisa threw a grateful glance at Yukina for trying so hard. "So, what do you do?" Kisa politely asked Mr. Yukina.

"I am the foreman at a detergent factory. They've shut down production for a week to replace some of the machinery, so we had an unexpected break."

Kisa nodded, and regretfully turned to Yoichi. "And you? What grade are you in?"

"Why? What grade are _you_ in?" Yoichi countered.

Yukina spoke up sharply. "Yoichi. Cut it out."

"Well, come on!" he protested. "He looks twelve!"

Kisa's voice dropped to its lowest possible octave. "I'm thirty one years old," he deadpanned, his gaze never wavering.

Yoichi was taken aback. "Wow, you serious?" Kisa nodded calmly. "You really got a baby face. Um, well, I'm in ninth grade," Yoichi finally admitted.

The four men sat for a while, unable to think of anything else to talk about. Mercifully, Mrs. Yukina popped her head back into the room. "Dinner's ready!" she called. Yukina started to stand up to help his mother, but she looked at Kisa. "Kisa-san, could you please help me serve?"

Kisa nodded, and got up. He headed into the kitchen, where Mrs. Yukina was carefully plating the food. Kisa fell in beside her, a little doubtful of what he was doing. The kitchen was Yukina's domain, after all. But he simply followed her lead and dished out the prepared items onto the plates. "I'm sorry that everything is so awkward," Mrs. Yukina said.

"No, I'm sorry," Kisa apologized. "I told Yukina... I mean, K-Kou, that I could stay away while you guys were visiting, if it made it easier. But he told me not to."

"Well, of course not," Mrs. Yukina replied. "It's your home, after all. And if this is Kou's life, well, he shouldn't have to hide it from us." She sighed as she spooned out sweet potatoes. "I didn't think that he saw us as the kind of parents that would judge him for such a thing. I mean, we've always been good to him, or at least I hope so." She smiled. "He was such a blessing. We never thought we would have children. We had been married ten years when he finally came."

"Oh, you adopted him?" Kisa asked. Suddenly, things made a lot of sense.

To his surprise, Mrs. Yukina was shaking her head. "Oh, no, he's our child! Can't you see by the hair color?" Kisa looked at her, and sure enough, she did have the exact same shade of ginger hair. "And he's got his father's blue eyes." Kisa had to admit to himself that he hadn't even been able to tell Mr. Yukina's eye color, as his eyes were so small. "But like I said, he was a blessing. And such a beautiful child." She placed a hand on her ample bosom. "Everyone fussed over him. We knew he was really going to be special. Even as he got older, he was still so beautiful. And so talented! He could draw anything clear as day, even in kindergarten."

"Yes, he's a very good artist," Kisa agreed.

She nodded. "And people were just drawn to him. They still are, I'm sure."

"Yeah, he has to turn down about 15 proposals a week," Kisa muttered.

"Oh, that's still happening?" Mrs. Yukina laughed. "Oh, poor Kou. The girls just threw themselves at him, even in middle school. He was more interested in his art, though. I mean, he'd go out with a girl if she was persistent enough, but it never lasted. I see why now." She laughed again. "Okay, let's carry them out," she said, of the finished plates.

Kisa nodded, and together, they managed to carry all five plates back out to the living room. They sat around the low table, said the customary blessing, and dug in. Mr. Yukina made an appreciative sound. "You've really become a good cook, Kou," he said.

"Well, Mom helped me," Yukina admitted.

"I didn't do much," Mrs. Yukina insisted. "Just some finishing touches. Kou did all the prep work and cooking."

Yoichi was stabbing at his food disinterestedly. Finally, he looked up with a belligerent expression. "I gotta know!" he shouted abruptly. "How do you guys do it?!"

"Yoichi!" Both parents admonished him at the same time. "That's incredibly rude," Mrs. Yukina scolded him.

"I just don't get it..." Yoichi muttered. He looked absolutely miserable. "Why you wanna be with some baby-faced old dude when you got chicks begging to be with you? I wish I had girls who wanted to go out with me! It's not fair! You could have a million girlfriends and you wanna be with this guy?"

"I love Kisa-san," Yukina said simply. "He's the only person I've ever loved."

Kisa blushed, looking down at his plate.

Yoichi was still upset. "It's just not fair," he insisted. "Why do you get everything? Why are you always special? You're good at everything and everybody likes you, and..." He was tearing up now. He stood up and ran blindly out of the apartment before anyone could stop him.

Mrs. Yukina started to get up, but Yukina was faster. "I'll talk to him," he assured his mother. Then he disappeared.

"Oh, dear," Mrs. Yukina sighed. "I thought Yoichi was over this phase."

"Does he get upset like this often?" Kisa asked.

"Yes, unfortunately. He thinks that we love Kou better than him. Which of course, we don't. Yes, Kou was our unexpected blessing, but we were still delighted to get a second son. And Yoichi is very athletic, something that Kou never was. We try to tell him these things, but he's just so obsessed with being better than his brother."

"It must be hard, having an older brother that you want to live up to," Kisa said quietly.

"Do you have any siblings, Kisa-san?" Mrs. Yukina asked him.

"Me? Oh, no. I'm an only child." He started to say more, but Yukina returned with his brother then.

They sat back down at their seats, and resumed eating. Nothing was said about the incident, but Yoichi looked sheepish and was civil for the rest of the meal.

After the dishes were cleared away, arrangements were made for sleeping. Yukina had cleared away his easel and pushed his workbench against the wall, and the spare futon was spread out in the office. The couch could be used as a bed for Yoichi, and then of course, there was Kisa and Yukina's own bed.

Kisa approached his boyfriend's mother. "Please, take the bed," he offered. He knew it was infinitely more comfortable than the old futon.

"Oh, no, we couldn't," Mrs. Yukina said. "We came here knowing that we would have 'rough it'. So thank you, but we can't take your bed from you."

"I insist," Kisa said. He smiled. "You have to be tired from traveling in the overnight train last night. I've heard that those aren't the most comfortable, even with the sleeping cars."

"Well," Mrs. Yukina admitted. "Those beds are rather narrow." She rubbed her wide back.

"So, I insist that you take the bed," Kisa said.

"You are so sweet," Mrs. Yukina told him. "I can't refuse that, can I?"

Kisa helped her take their bags into the bedroom. The male Yukinas were all watching baseball in the living room. Kisa turned to the dresser and got out a set of pajamas for his boyfriend and for himself. He chose a more demure pair than the tank top and boyshorts of that morning. "Would you like to use the bath first?" Kisa asked her.

"Yes, please," Mrs. Yukina said. She had her suitcase out on the bed and was rummaging in it.

Kisa excused himself, and went back out into the living room. He glanced at the sofa, where the three guys were lined up. Yukina sat in the middle, as sparkling and gorgeous as ever, flanked by his brother and father, who looked so ugly and plain. Kisa shook his head. Never had he seen a person look so unlike his family.

Late that night, when they were finally alone, squeezed in together on the lumpy old futon on the floor of the office, Kisa rolled to face Yukina. "Well, that went better than expected, can we say?" he whispered.

"Yeah," Yukina agreed. He put an arm over Kisa and pulled him in closer. "I think my mom really likes you," he added, smiling.

"I hope so," Kisa sighed. "And it seems like your little brother's calmed down a bit. What did you say to him out there?"

Yukina shrugged his shoulder. "I told him to stop worrying about what I was or wasn't doing. To just focus on himself and being the best that he can be. He's on the swim team, plays baseball, and does Kendo," Yukina informed him. "So I don't know why he's beating himself up just because he can't paint."

Kisa tapped Yukina on the nose. "I don't think that's the only reason he's jealous of you," he reminded him.

"Oh, you mean the girls? I told him it's a big hassle, really, having all that unwanted attention. I don't think he really believed me on that though."

Kisa was shaking his head. "That's not what I meant." Yukina still seemed unaware. Kisa groaned. "Okay, are we gonna talk about the elephant in the room or not?"

"What elephant?"

Kisa groaned again. "Um... how did _you_ come from _them_?"

Yukina looked confused for a moment, and then gave one of his big, sparkling smiles. "Ha ha, people say that all the time. I know they're not considered the 'prettiest' people. But, I mean, they're my parents, I grew up looking at their faces and I'm used to them."

"Are you sure that you're not really adopted?"

"I'm 100% sure," Yukina told him. "They're really my parents, believe it or not. I look just like my mother's father. He was a model for mail order kimonos in Sapporo fifty years ago. I'll have to have them bring one of the old catalogs next time they come to visit."

"Next time? Let's just survive this visit first before we start thinking about the next one," Kisa sighed.

Yukina laughed. They laid quietly in the bed for a while. Then Yukina whispered in Kisa's ear. "Want to fool around?" he asked.

"What?" Kisa hissed. "With your parents right on the other side of the wall?"

"Yeah." This didn't seem to dampen Yukina's enthusiasm at all. "It'll be fun. To see how quiet and sneaky we can be." He slid his hands up and down Kisa's body under the covers.

"You're so bad," Kisa giggled, trying to keep his voice low. "But... we don't have any lube in here. And I really don't want to go in our bedroom and wake up your parents to get it out of the nightstand. We also don't have tissues or anything to clean a mess up with."

"You're right," Yukina said, acting chagrined. Then he flashed a smile, and wriggled down, getting his head under the covers. "That's why I'll have to swallow the evidence."

"Swallow the.. oh, God..." Kisa moaned quietly, as Yukina tugged his pajama bottoms down and put his lips on Kisa's rapidly developing erection. Kisa clapped a hand over his mouth to stifle himself, and then closed his eyes, enjoying Yukina's eager ministrations.

Kisa looked down, watching the lump that was Yukina's head move up and down under the covers. Yeah, he had to admit it to himself. This was pretty fucking hot. It felt so naughty and forbidden, and trying to keep quiet was pleasurable torture.

He was already getting there easily enough, but when Yukina slipped a wet finger into his ass, he climaxed suddenly. He had to bite down on his hand to keep from crying out as Yukina sucked him dry.

After a few minutes of recovery, they changed positions; Yukina laying on his back on the futon while Kisa disappeared under the blanket. Kisa pressed a kiss to those perfect abs, sending up a silent prayer to heaven to that legendary kimono model for being responsible for such a masterpiece. Then he peeled down Yukina's pajama pants, admired his gorgeous cock for a moment, and drew his tongue in a quick line from base to tip.

He felt Yukina shudder, and he smiled to himself. Then he hooded the tip with his mouth and began to suck. Yukina reached down, tangling one hand in his hair as he used the other to muffle his pleasured groans.

Kisa took it all the way down his throat, came back up, and ran his tongue around the head. He repeated this action several times, until he felt Yukina trembling underneath him. Then he bobbed his head smoothly on just the tip, balancing friction and suction in the way that only a true dick sucking champ like Kisa could.

It took Yukina only seconds to erupt into his mouth. Kisa greatly enjoyed listening to the desperate, high pitched panting that Yukina was trying to cover up. He rose up, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. "Like that?" he asked smugly, pressing a kiss to Yukina's heavily breathing mouth.

"Hell yeah," Yukina replied. "That was so hot. You are amazing, Kisa-san."

"You're pretty great yourself," Kisa said, snuggling into his arms.

"I love you," Yukina whispered, kissing the top of his head.

"I love you too," Kisa replied.

They were quiet for a long time, and just when Kisa thought Yukina had fallen asleep, he was surprised to hear his boyfriend whisper again. "Hey, Kisa-san."

"Yeah?"

"I'll try to get the lube out of the bedroom tomorrow when my parents aren't in there. So we can try and see how quietly we can do it in here." He ended in excited, stifled giggles.

"You horn dog," Kisa groaned.

"Oh, you don't want to?"

"Of course I want to," Kisa snorted. "I'll bring the tissues."

Yukina squeezed him in happy anticipation, and then they finally fell asleep.


End file.
